Talk:Panaku
well when I try to get dual strike by killing Hornclaw Panaku just stops on the beach and won't move. Anyone else have this problem? :Probably a glitch and he got stuck. Just restart the quest. PS: You might get a faster and more detailed response asking in forums rather than a wiki talk page. --Ab.Er.Rant 02:24, 7 July 2006 (CDT) Does anyone else think that when Panaku says "Scream like you mean t" he may be referring to some sort of parady of the killers song "Smile like you mean it"?--69.159.8.3 12:50, 10 March 2007 (CST) Dual Strike quest he uses Iron Palm and Jungle Strike :/ — Skuld 09:56, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :Maybe it's just like some of the other instructors. They have some slightly different skill set on Shing Jea Island. --Ab.Er.Rant @ User:Aberrant80 (msg) 10:07, 14 July 2006 (CDT) Together with Erys Vasburg the only henchie who actually has 8 skills ::There is a difference between the henchie having 8 skills and the henchie being observed to have 8 skills. It's just not possible to confirm that all the other henchmen don't have 8 skills, unless we get some inside information. Otherwise, the skills listing here are just what can be observed, it's not 100% definitive. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:02, 20 August 2006 (CDT) Eyes Has anyone else noticed Panaku has very strange looking eyes?..almost like a necromancer wearing luxon15k there anyway to get this on a player character or NPC exclusive? :Of course not. Did you see any option to change your eyes when you create your character? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:37, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::hahah, yes, face. — Blastedt 12:57, 10 March 2007 (CST) ::: He's a different one, Panaku. No one can fully understand him, but they usually don't have any time for that if they're one of his enemies... Kinda contradicts with his quote: "I remember the eyes of every person I have killed." VS "Panaku's eyes are white, suggesting that he is blind." I think that line of trivia should either be removed or edited to reflect the above. King Neoterikos 11:29, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :Wat? I always thought he was just looking sideways all the time. When he appears in a dialogue box (ie. in Norn Fighting Tournament) I am pretty sure I see retina somewhere. (T/ ) 14:46, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::i agree with king, many of his quotes say someting about seeing people as he kills them or something similar, if he can see their face as they die, he ain't blind. Githyan 19:40, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Panaku's Backstory Numerous references are made in-game and in the Guild Wars Factions Official Guidebook to Panaku's backstory; his terrible, evil past, his having to redeem himself, etc. All I'm thinking is that he can't feel this guilty for killing Swift Honorclaw. Anyone else have any more details on Panaku's character? Kyroth Vyzaltar, Silver Flame Avatar 18:19, 13 May 2007 (CDT) Quotes Idle quote observed in the Jade Sea: "Just imagine being trapped beneath all this jade..." Removed note I must say, I'm surprised that this hasn't been removed before. Silver Sunlight (T/ ) 20:10, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :That occasionally happens when people forget to actually change the page after discussing it. 20:13, 27 January 2009 (UTC)